


Colors

by HeyImCaro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all exo will be in this, but the main couple is sebaek, colorau, does that even exist?, eventually i'll add more characters, many tags sorry, not really everyone, this is kind of baekhyunxeveryone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImCaro/pseuds/HeyImCaro
Summary: Baekhyun was a rainbow away from finding true love.





	1. Colorless

"I won't be on Christmas by my own ever again!" Baekhyun said to his friend Jongdae, voice a little too loud and a frown on his face.

 

It was a calm Monday for Jongdae, well at least until Baekhyun started screaming and complaining about his love life. It wasn’t that bad,  he was still young and handsome to be worrying about it right now, or at least that’s what the younger thought, but we are talking about Baekhyun, the hopeless romantic who still believed on fairy tales, destiny and read his zodiac every morning online.

 

"It wasn't that bad, Baekhyun. You were with me and Chanyeol." Replied Jongdae to his dramatic friend.

 

They had spent Christmas together, eating and chatting on a small café they like, until it was midnight and decided to give the little presents they prepared.

 

"Well that's the point! I love you guys but I'm already 24 years old! I need to find someone to be the rest of my life with." Said Baekhyun who was walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and started drinking all of it. Once he was over, he looked at his friend for an answer. "So? Aren't you going to tell me something?"

 

There was no use to even answer that, you could talk and discuss with Baekhyun all the time but you will never win against him.

 

"You're stupid." Was all the younger told to his friend before going to his room, leaving the blond all by himself on the kitchen, with an empty glass and a headache.

 

"Great." Murmured the boy. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed, thinking about all he had done and what went wrong with his dates through the year. It shouldn't be this difficult to find someone, right? He was handsome and charismatic, a perfect match! Also he was really smart, which could attract someone, or not?

 

He had done everything to find someone, but nothing was right, he went to blind dates, online dates, he tried to know more people, he even tried to date Jongdae's _(weird)_ friends, he wasn't even that picky...okay maybe he was, but he did his best to fall in love... he only wanted someone who was perfect for him, who could identify with him, they should have the same tastes on clothes, food, games, music and even colors.

 

_Colors._

 

Baekhyun stood up from his bed and went directly to his closet, right there on top of the shelf was a thin and colorful book that his grandmother gave him when he was a teenager, all before she got sick and passed away.

He looked at the book remembering his wonderful grandmother, he thought about the exact words she told him when she gifted him the book.

 

 _"My dear Baekhyun, I know you are a little bit too young to understand what I mean with this, but there's something you always have to remember; everyone has a soulmate and all of us have to be prepared for a storm to find it, but that's not all, sweetheart; you need to pass a rainbow to find it, you need to pass a lot of colors and personalities to find the right one. You may be a little bit too young, but there will be a day you'll understand it. And find that person who will make you feel new things and emotions, that's why I'm giving you this, I know it's nothing special, but I hope that with this you'll know what kind of person is better for you. I love you dear."_  Said his grandmother, on Baekhyun’s 18 birthday, it was already dark and she had asked him to go on a place where they could be together and where she could give him his gift, his book.

 

It wasn't a really old book, probably something she bought at some random library in the love section. It was of a pretty deep red color with a bit of shine on it and thin pages that looked old. She must have been kind of joking when she gave him this, maybe she meant it, maybe she meant every word she said, but not taking so literally the theme of colors.

But it wasn’t a bad idea, he only needed to understand the whole meaning of this book.

 

 

**_'Soulmates by color.'_ **

 

 

"Interesting name." Baekhyun said to himself, holding the book with extra care. He opened it and saw a tons of colors’ names, its meanings and how they were reflected on people's personalities.

 

_White._

_Blue._

_Red._

_Green._

_Orange._

_Pink._

 

And a ton of more different colors and its varieties.

 

Baekhyun thought this was interesting, he never thought how such a simple thing, as the favorite color of someone, could have a bigger mean and could tell a lot more about someone's thoughts and personality.

 

He figured how he actually didn't have a favorite color, he never thought about it or at least not on this way.

 

Favorite color.

 

_How difficult can that be?_

 

He started thinking about his favorite things.

 

He likes his big red sweater his grandmother gifted him the last birthday she was still alive. It was warm and it made him look a lot cuter.

 

He likes the red couch on the living room, it was the first time he bought something all by himself. He remembered how he and his best friends went to bought it, and how since the first moment it caught his attention.

 

He likes the red velvet cake his mother bakes every New Year's Eve, which he haven't taste in such a long time, because he hadn’t been home for New Years in about two years. He missed his family.

 

He likes the red roses that flower shop right on the corner of the street has on display every time he goes to work every morning.

 

He likes the intensity of red and how vibrant it is at whatever time it is and how deep it can be. It meant so much to him how beautiful it was and how many important things in his life are red.

 

_Red._

 

 _Red_ _is his favorite color._

 

It excited him knowing the meaning of it and how colors were alike to zodiac signs. How they could tell so much about someone and how truly was amazing how accurate the meanings were with Baekhyun's personality.

 

Maybe with this it will be easier to find the perfect person for him, without the constant need to ask a lot of questions, just their favorite color and Baekhyun will know about the person's likes, dislikes and how they were and what kinds of things he should ask and what he shouldn't even ask.

 

 _This_ was his new weapon.

 

At the end of the year his perfect someone will be by his side on Christmas night. He was so sure about it, it was truly exciting.

 

He went and knocked to Jongdae's door, not waiting for an answer he opened the door and came in with a big smile on his face.

 

"What the hell, Baekhyun? Why do you knock on the first place if you are just going to ent--"

 

"I have a secret weapon!" Baekhyun scream to Jongdae, the latter just looked at him in the eyes, confused by the older words.

 

They stayed like that for some seconds, no one saying a word, just listening the soft sounds of breathing. Until Jongdae broke the silence.

 

"I'm pretty sure that shouldn't be something you should scream."

 

Baekhyun laughed at him and got closer to the younger, sitting on the chair by the desk, turning to see Jongdae. His eyes were full of something the younger couldn't understand. And to be honest, was kind of scary.

 

"Not that kind of weapon, dummy," Baekhyun started saying. "I mean, I have something that will help me find a boyfriend, or at least it will make it easier.

 

"Okay...keep going."  Jongdae answer.

 

Baekhyun keep talking and explaining more about the book and its story.

 

"Right, so you are telling me that you will judge a guy by his favorite color with the hope you’ll find someone perfect for you thanks to that?" Jongdae said with incredulous eyes and a frown on his forehead, pointing at the book with his finger.

 

"Yep, exactly!" Baekhyun answer with emotion on his voice and a sparkle on his eyes.

 

Jongdae knew this shouldn’t be as amusing to him as it is, maybe thanks to this his year will be more entertaining. But still he should help his friends to come back to normal.

 

"You're crazy, not having a boyfriend it's affecting you." He said to his friend.

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever'" Baekhyun rolled his eyes, looking a little bit annoyed, but quickly that turned into a smirk. "So, Jongdae my good friend..."

 

Jongdae looked at him knowing what the next question will be.

 

This definitely will be an interesting year.

 

_"What's your favorite color?"_


	2. Orange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange.
> 
> Orange means enthusiasm. It is the color of fun, sociability and one of the colors of happiness. This color is related to outgoing people full of originality and activities.

****_****_ ****

Baekhyun and Jongdae had known each other almost all their lives. They met in elementary school, both being at the same grade. Both being outgoing and noisy didn’t take long to become friends, principally because any of the other kids wanted to be their friend. They were a little bit _too distracting_.

 

Baekhyun was a small kid, but that didn’t stop him from making the world his play room; laughing and joking at every chance he got was his specialty, he would be lying if he said that didn’t cause him any kind of problems. Like any other kid he just liked to play and have fun, yeah maybe he exaggerated sometimes, but he was young and full of life. Okay, maybe making fun of that strange wart his teacher _, who wasn’t the kindest_ , had on her left cheeks wasn’t the most appropriate thing or whenever he hid his dad’s paperwork, because it just was so much fun to look at his father’s eyes full of worry and that tiny wrinkle that formed on his forehead. At least he paid attention to him and asked him to look for the papers. _Everything was just a game._

 

But at the end, that gave him the image of a troublemaker.

 

Jongdae instead, was just…too loud, he didn’t like trouble. He just liked to make friends; and like his mother used to tell him: - _“Just be yourself, Jongdae. You’re wonderful and I’m pretty sure everyone will love to be your friend.”_ She wasn’t right at all. It wasn’t his fault that his voice was a little bit too loud for everyone’s liking, and it was sad because he really tried to make friends and become everyone’s favorite person. But apparently, noisy 8 years old’s kids didn’t like even louder kids. _And that was exactly what Jongdae was._

 

_That was exactly what Jongdae and Baekhyun were._

 

Everything happened like magic. The two strange and _not-likeable_ children from Ms. Wart class became friends. Jongdae being the first that tried to talk to the other, because he couldn’t keep lying to his mother telling her that he had already a best friend, and from the first exchanging of smiles they knew they had made their first true friend.

 

And they weren’t wrong, after all, those years they still called each other best friends, obviously, they had changed and weren’t the same noisy and loud kids from back time, except that maybe…they were.

 

They couldn’t deny Baekhyun was still a jokester and took a lot of things lightly, well basically everything except for his love life, which for Jongdae was just a plain joke at it is. And the younger was still loud, _really_ loud, he could accept the fact that his voice was too much sometimes and how his cries, complaints, and whines were kind of funny and to Baekhyun, were one of the principal reasons of why he still didn’t have a boyfriend…all because those stupidly loud whines of him.

 

But at the end of the day, they were practically brothers.

 

 

 

 

_“What’s your favorite color?”_

 

Jongdae was definitely waiting for that question, but honestly, he didn’t know. All his life he had said his favorite color was blue, but being honest with himself, he didn’t like it that much. It wasn’t that great of a color and kind of cliché as a favorite color. It didn’t have any kind of meaning for him, but what color had a personal meaning?

 

“I think I don’t have one.” He answered to his friend honestly, the latter put a questioning expression on his face, and while looking him right in the younger’s eyes.

 

“Bullshit,” Baekhyun answered shortly.

 

 _Bullshit?_ It wasn’t bullshit. There are tons of people who didn’t have a favorite color or simply were kind of busy with life to care for something as meaningless as a color that may have a connection with. And with all honesty his heart could have, it was kind of dumb to think that something like that could relate to your personality.

 

“It’s definitely not bullshit, I mean, it doesn’t make sense.”

 

“What doesn’t makes sense to you? For me, it’s very clear.” What was Jongdae thinking? What was that obsession he has to ruin and destroy any kind of hope or idea he had? Becauseonline dating, blind dates and dating apps made so much sense.

 

“I mean, just because you like a certain color won’t mean that all your likes and your personality will be reflected on that, you know? It’s kind of odd.” The brunette explained to his hopeful friend. Instead of the whining, he was expecting, a gentle smirk formed on the older one.

 

“My dearest Jongdae, you have so much to learn in life,” he said. “Don’t be a party pooper and imagine! Be creative! Come on think about the color that means the most to you.”

 

“I’m telling you, there’s no color that has a big meaning for me.”

 

“Please. Be. Creative.”

 

With a sigh, Jongdae decided to think.

 

The color with the most meaning…

 

He started thinking.

 

He remembered his most precious memory.

 

 

It was a couple of years back, when his mother told him both of them were finally going to spend some time together, all because she was always busy working to maintain his small family. His mother being a single parent couldn’t be with his brother and him whenever they needed her.

 

And after all those years she would have a week off work and finally spend some quality time with family, they decided to go to the beach and enjoy the cool breezing and have a picnic.

 

He remembered how his brother and he had a lot of fun with the woman who loves them the most, laughing and joking about everything and anything, they were kind of a noisy family so to be able to finally be as loud as they wanted to was such a great moment, he had never seen his mother as bright as that time, she looked gorgeous, with her beautiful pearly white teeth and her slightly rosy cheeks, even if subtle wrinkles were already forming on her forehead and at the end of her eyes, she still looked stunning, she definitely was the most beautiful woman in earth on his eyes; he didn’t even remember when was the last time she looked this free and happy.

 

He loved the way she joked with them and he loved the way that _orange_ blouse fits her and made her look younger, it was such a delighted sight, to see his mother as cheerful and to finally see her showing her true _colors._

 

It was almost 6’o clock when the sun started to seated down, the sky went from a delicate pale blue color to slightly peaceful pink and yellow colors, then to a joyful _orange_ color, the way it contrasted to the bright blue color of the sea and the blinding yellow from the sun, it made him happy. As simple as that, there wasn’t an exact explanation, just seeing both of the persons who most mattered to him under the orange sunset was enough to make him smile.

 

 

_Orange._

 

 

At the sudden thought of that color, he decided to think about other memories regarding that shade of color.

 

He remembered his first journal, where he decided all his thoughts were going to be printed on it; the journal was a simple present Baekhyun got him for his fifteenth birthday, the exact words he told him were _–“Even if you are the loudest person I know, I have the feeling there are tons of things on that mind of yours that you won't dare to say, but it's not good to have everything inside eating you alive, so, use this whenever you have the necessity of doing it.”_

 

It was amazing how they just understand each other even without saying anything; the smile Bakehyun gave after that was enough, the older knew it wasn’t the best present he could have gifted him but it was the most meaningful gift ever. It was thanks to that little orange journal that Jongdae started to write and write and without knowing it he had more than 10 orange journals, where he expressed his feelings and wrote poems and songs. It was basically thanks to Baekhyun that Jongdae found what he wanted to do in life.

 

 

_Orange._

 

 

He remembered how he met the person he loved thanks to that color, maybe not in the way Baekhyun planned to do, it was just kind of cliché.

 

It had been two years ago, it was just as if destiny wanted Jongdae to meet that person, _the person_ in the most embarrassing and romance-comedy-movie-like way. That day of all of days his alarm had decided to stop working, making him wake up 45 minutes later than prepared, he couldn't believe it'll be the first time he ever arrives to class late, that wasn’t Jongdae-like at all, being late was Baekhyun job, not his.

 

He changed as fast as he could and without eating or even have combed his hair he got out of the apartment he shared with Baekhyun _-“Damn him.”_ Trying to run as fast as his small legs could handle he felt how his heart was about to be ejected from his insides. When he finally reached the bus stop he found the amazing surprise that the bus just passed away about to 5 minutes ago _–“Well did I really needed to piss?”_ he thought with bitterness; he thanked the lady who told him and decided to run, thank God it wasn’t a long trip to his University, or so he thought.

 

When finally he was about to reach his destination he felt a bump on his shoulder and the next thing he notices was that now he was on the floor with a big orange and sticky stain on his shirt.

 

“I am so so sorry! It wasn’t my intention!” Jongdae paid attention to the other voice while looking at the stain on his shirt, _Orange Juice?._ “It's just that I'm late to my class and I was in a hurry and didn’t notice you! I'm sorry!”

 

When he finally decided to look at the owner of that amazing voice ( _“Wait, what?”_ ) his eyes couldn't believe what was he seeing, and suddenly all the anger he felt vanished from his body to be replaced by a funny sensation on his stomach.

 

“It's okay, I guess I was in a hurry too, I didn’t even notice you.” His class long forgotten, he took his time to think about the next thing. “ Maybe we could go to our respective classes, right?” He offered his best smile.

 

“You're right, I guess I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, definitely.” Jongdae smile wider. “Whats your name?”

 

 

_Orange._

 

 

“Hey, dude?” Baekhyun talked to his friend. “You’ve been still for some time now.”

 

“Orange,” Jongdae answered ignoring his friend’s words.

 

“What?”

 

“It's orange! My favorite color it's orange! Or so I think.”

 

“Oh! Let me see what's its meaning and you'll see I'm right.”

 

Baekhyun opened the book and started looking for the meaning of orange. Jongdae still couldn’t understand how that’ll help him.

 

“Here it is! Listen carefully,” Baekhyun started. _“This color is related to luxury and pleasure, it fits well to eye-catching people who enjoy having fun and partying with people. The ones who choose this color tend to dramatize, even if they are from good nature and consider themselves popular, they can be really capricious and undecided, but at the end, they’ll find a way to control them. Orange is the color of youth, strength, curiosity, mobility, and audacity.”_

 

Both of them stayed still without saying a word. That happened for some seconds till Baekhyun decided to break the silence again.

 

“Well, shit. Try to tell me that didn’t sound anything like you.”

 

“That doesn’t prove anything, it's just a mere coincidence,” Jongdae said. “I’ll need to see more proves.”

 

“Then I will prove it to you! Anyway, I can't wait to see how this will help me to find my soulmate!” Bakehyun told his friend and then smile to his book as it was the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Before you start all of this maybe you’ll like to meet someone I have in mind, obviously without that.”

 

“Oh no! Not again! I'll never go on a date with another of your “friends”! last times went terribly!”

 

“You're exaggerating! It just happened once!”

 

“Five times! Not one, five!” Baekhyun screamed.

 

“I promise this guy it's perfect, he is just two years younger than us, but he is really mature.” Jongdae started saying. “He is taking a degree program in education! You love kids and he does too! Also, he works for my boyfriend on his shop, that’s how I met him! Believe me, he is such a great g—“

 

“No.”

 

“Come o—“

 

“No. You always try to sugarcoat your friends but it won't work this time.”

 

“I swear it's totally real this time.”

 

“I want to find someone myself, I don’t need your help.”

 

“Oh come on! You can even ask him his favorite color! I swear he is your type.”

 

“I won't even listen to you. I'm hungry, let's call Chanyeol and ask him to bring pizza.”

 

“Fine. Only because I love pizza.”

 

 

 

“Maybe you could ask your boyfriend what's his favorite color.”

 

“I already know everything I need to know about him.”

 

“Hmm whatever, party pooper.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finally be updating this! I don't know if you saw my other fic where I explained what happened, but whatever, what happened was that I had like 5 chapters of this on my cellphone and idk what I did but apparently I erased them so I'm writing this all over again :c but don't worry! I'll be updating this every week!! 
> 
> Oh! If you could I would love if you could help me! I was supposed to put Minseok as Jongdae's boyfriend but then this idea of a date between Baekhyun and Minseok came to my mind and its kinda funny but Idk if you'll like that or if you want Minseok as Chen boyfriend's or maybe someone else? please comment what you think! 
> 
> And yes, Jongdae is talking about Sehun! If only Baekhyun had accepted we could save a lot of time but I need to make this longer right? haha but don't worry Sehun will be, I hope, on the next chapter! :D 
> 
> If there's any error please tell me! 
> 
> And comment pleaseeee i love to see your comments!!! 
> 
> XOXO :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with this fic!  
> This is an introduction chapter to the story. I don't know if this has been done before, but this idea came to me thanks to a friend who is just like Baekhyun haha  
> So, I was wondering if you would like me to explain the colors and its meanings on the next chapters, I mean every character should have a specific color, sooo  
> Please tell me! :D  
> Comment what you think!  
> XOXO :3


End file.
